Four types of tools are generally available for splitting logs into firewood:
Wedge type power splitters typically employ a hydraulic ram which drives a wedge the length of the log. Pressure is generated by an engine powered pump and controlled by valves. This type of power splitter is fast and easy to use, but costs $300 and up and is so heavy that a trailer is needed to transport it to the job site. Because of its high productivity, it is favored by professional woodcutters. Such units are available to occasional users on a rental basis.
Screw type power splitters consist of a tapered auger which is driven by the wheel of a jacked up truck or a tractor power takeoff. The side of the log is pushed against the point of the auger with the end of the log bearing against the ground to provide a torque reaction point. The auger screws through the wood and splits the log. Cumbersome setup and operating hazards are the major objections to this method.
A sledge hammer or maul and wedges or an axe are the lowest cost tools for wood splitting. They have disadvantages, however:
A certain skill is required to hit the mark consistently. PA0 The process can be dangerous, particularly for the unskilled. Flying wedges or glancing axe blows endanger legs and feet. PA0 A minimum strength level, particularly with a splitting maul or axe, is required since a blow lighter than sufficient to split the wood has no useful effect and is wasted.
Several products are available consisting of a wedge which is guided by a vertical slide and driven into the end of the log with a sledge hammer. The advantage is that the wedge and log are held in the proper relation to each other, and the danger of a flying wedge is avoided. The user must still, however, have the skill and strength to drive the wedge. In addition, if the wedge is driven its full depth (about 9 inches) without splitting the log, extracting the wedge can be a problem.
The concept described in this disclosure is basically in the guided wedge category. Its advantages over existing designs include a built-in hammer and the capability of driving the wedge the full length of a difficult log.